Ciel
by RedGodess666
Summary: This is a parody fanfic that is a crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and the classic musical Annie!
1. Prologue: The Great Escape!

**Ciel**

**This is a parody fanfic that is a crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and the classic musical Annie!**

**Note: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor do I own Annie, so all deserved credit goes to their owners! Enjoy!**

It is December 1933 at the London Municipal Orphanage for Boys at around 3 AM. The 6 orphans are fast asleep in the dormitory- Luca, the littlest, who is 6; Alois, the next-to-littlest, who is 7; Ronald, the fun one, who is 10; Undertaker, the toughest, who is 12; Jack** (my OC)**, the quietest, who is 13; and Daniel **(my 2****nd**** OC)**, the biggest, who is also 13.

Luca wakes up from a dream crying out, "Mama! Mama! Mommy!"

Undertaker yells in frustration, "Shut up!"

Daniel whines, "Can't anybody get any sleep around here?"

Luca continues to cry out, "Mama! Mommy!"

"I said shut your trap, Luca!" Undertaker shouts as he shoves Luca on to the floor.

Alois scolds Undertaker, "Oh, stop shovin' the poor kid! He ain't doin' nuthin' to ya!"

Undertaker retaliates, "He's keepin' me awake ain't he?"

Alois growls, "No! You're keeping us awa-"gets cutoff be Undertaker

Undertaker yells, "You wanna make somthin' out of it?!"

Alois yells, "How 'bout I make a pancake out of you!?" This makes them start fighting!

Jack shouts panicked, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! They're fightin' and I won't get no sleep all night! Oh my goodness!"

Ciel, who is 11, runs in with a bucket. He has been up all night cleaning. She says, "Pipe down, all of ya! Go back to sleep!" Goes over to Luca, "it's alright, Luca, Ciel's here…."

Luca sniffles, "It was my mama, Ciel….We was ridin' on the ferryboat, and she was holdin' me up to see all the big ships… and then I couldn't find her no more…" He sobs hard.

Ciel hands Luca a hanky, "Now, blow your nose….it was only a dream, bro. Now, you gotta go back to sleep….It's after 3 o'clock"  
Luca blows her nose then requests, "Ciel….. read me your note."

Ciel asks, "Again?"

Luca nods, "please?"

Ciel sighs, "Okay, Luca."

Undertaker whines, "Here it comes again…."

Ciel takes a crumpled old note out of his pocket and unfolds it gingerly and reads it to Luca, "Please take good care of our little boy. His name is Ciel."

Alois mocks Ciel as he has heard this read aloud many times, "He was born on December 14th. We will be back to get him soon."

Undertaker continues the letter in the same mocking manner, "We have left half of a silver locket around his neck and kept the other half-"

Undertaker, Alois, and Daniel finish still mocking Ciel, "so that when we come back for him you will know that he is our baby!" All three of them start laughing.

Jack whines, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Now they're laughing!"

Ciel scolds the others, "alright, do you wanna sleep with your teeth insida your mouth or out?!" He gently folds the note back up and puts it back in his pocket.

Luca sighs, "Gee! I dream about havin' a mother and father again, but you're lucky! You really got 'em!"

Ciel starts playing with his locket gently, "I know…." Cuddles together with Luca on the floor, "Somewhere…._Maybe far away or maybe real nearby, he may be pourin' her coffee, she may be straight'nin' his tie! Maybe in a house all hidden by a hill,"_

Luca sings, "_She's sittin' playin' piana,"_

Ronald sings, "_He's sittin' payin' a bill!"_

Ciel sings, "_Betcha they're young. Betcha they're smart."_

Jack sighs, "_Bet they collect thing,"_

Daniel sings, "_Like ashtrays and art!"_

Alois sings, "_Betcha the're good."_

Undertaker sings, "_Why shouldn't they be?"_

Ciel sings, "_Their one mistake was givin' up me! So, maybe it's time, and maybe when I wake, they'll be there, callin' me 'baby'…maybe."_ Ciel carries Luca, who has fallen asleep, back to bed, and tucks him in as the orphans one by one say goodnight. "_Betcha she reads….Betcha she sews. Maybe she's made me a closet full of clothes! Maybe they're strict, as straight as a line. Don't really care, as long as they're mine! So, maybe now this prayer's the last one of its kind….."_ sits at the foot of his cot, "_Won't you please get me your baby…." _Climbs under the blankets on the cot, "_Maybe?"_

An hour later a faraway church bell chimes 4 AM. Ciel goes to the window looking out into the streets, then returns to his bed and starts putting some things into a small basket. The other orphans wake up as Ciel turns on a flashlight.

Undertaker whines, "Now what?"

"Ciel, whatta ya doin'?" Alois questions

Ciel says with straight face, "Runnin' away"

Jack gasps, "Oh my goodness!"

Ciel puts on his sweater, "My folks are never comin' for me….I gotta go find them…"

"Ciel, you're crazy! Miss Sutcliffe'll catch you!" Daniel informs.

Ronald agrees with Daniel, "And give you the paddle!"

Ciel is upset, "I don't care! I'm getting out of here!" Puts the basket under his arm, "Okay, I'm ready… wish me luck!"

All the orphans but Undertaker say, "Good luck, Ciel!"

Undertaker smirks, "So long, dumbbell, and good luck."

With the basket under his arm and shining the flashlight in front of him, Ciel sneaks on tip toe to the front door of the orphanage. As Ciel reaches to open the door, Grell, wearing a bathrobe, flings open the door and, witch-like, stands bathed in white light before Ciel.

Grell exclaims, "Aha! Caught you!" Flings Ciel to the floor and turns on the hallway light, "Get up. Get up!"

Ciel gets up warily, "Yes, Miss Sutcliffe."

Grell commands, "turn around." Ciel doesn't, "I said turn around!" As Ciel turns around she spanks him with the paddle, "There! Now, what do you say? What…do…you…say?"

Ciel says reluctantly through his teeth, "I love you, Miss Sutcliffe…."

Grell mumbles, "Rotten orphan…"

Ciel retaliates angrily, "I'm not an orphan! My mother and father left a note saying that they loved me and were coming back for me!"

Grell informs strictly, "That was 1922;this is 1933." Switches on the light in the dormitory, sticks her head through the door and blows her whistle then yells, "Get up!" Points to Ciel, "Now, for this one's shenanigans, you'll all get down on your knobby little knees and clean this dump until it shines like the top of Big Ben!"

Ronald starts crying, "But it's 4 o'clock in the morning!"

Grell laughs cruelly, "You better get to work now then if you want to get any sleep tomorrow night!"

All of the orphans reply, "Yes, Miss Sutcliffe!"

Grell commands, "NOW!"

All of the orphans scatter to go get buckets and rags.

Grell leaves slamming the door behind her as the orphans throw down their scrub brushes in protest, "_It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us! 'Steada treated, we get tricked! 'Steada kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, it's the hard-knock row we hoe! Cotton blankets, 'steada wool! Empty bellies, 'steada full! It's the hard-knock life!"_

Ciel sings, _"Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?"_

Alois and Ronald sing, "_Don't it seem like there's never any light?"_

Jack and Daniel sing, "_Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?"_

Luca and Undertaker sing, "_It's easier than puttin' up a fight!"_

Ciel sings, "_No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!"_

Luca sings, "_No one cares if you grow or shrink!"_

Ronald sings, "_No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!"_

All of them sing, "_From the cryin', you would think this place'd stink! Ohhhh! Empty-belly life! Rotten, smelly life! Full-of-sorrow life! No-tomorrow life!"_

Luca sings, "_Santa Claus, we never see!"_

Undertaker sings, "'_Santa Claus'? What's that? Who's he?"_

All of them sing, "_No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage! It's the hard-knock life!"_

Luca makes a whistle noise imitating Grell and acting drunk, "You'll stay up 'til this dump shines like the top of Big Ben!"

All except Luca sing, "_Yank the whiskers from her chin! Jab her with a safety pin! Make her drink a Mickey Finn! I love you Miss Sutcliffe!" _

Ciel and the orphans finish the cleaning and strip the beds, while Luca continues to do her imitation of Grell. Luca whistles, "Get to work!" whistles, "Strip them beds!" whistles, "I said get to work!" Mimes taking a flask out of his pocket and taking a drink.

All but Luca sing, "_It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us! No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage!" _ Luca falls into the laundry hamper and is covered with sheets the children have stripped from their beds. "I_t's the hard-knock life, it's the hard-knock life, it's the hard knock life!"_

Grell comes in, now fully clothed, and whistles. Ciel and the orphans run to line up in front of their beds, but Ciel's attention remains on the laundry basket. He is getting an idea!

Grell greets them, "Good morning, children."

All of the orphans reply, "Good morning, Miss Sutcliffe."

"Well?" Grell questions.

All of the orphans reply, "I love you, Miss Sutcliffe"

Grell looks at the laundry basket, "Luca? What are you doing in there?"

Luca replies, "Oh, nothing!"

Grell looks at Jack because he is nearest to the laundry basket, "Get him out of there!" Jack gets Luca out of the laundry basket then Grell threatens him, "your days are numbered, Macken!" blows the whistle, "alright, Breakfast time!"

Ciel says dejected, "Hot mush? Yuck!"

Grell chuckles, "No, not hot mush."

The orphans perk up.

Grell says coldly, "Cold mush!"

The orphans groan in disgust.

"And after your mush, you'll go to your sewing machines. There's an order of dresses to finish, if you have to work straight through midnight!" Grell announces.

Orphans reply, "Yes, Miss Sutcliffe!"

Grell commands, "Now, line up!"

The orphans and Ciel file past Grell, who inspects them as the laundry man, Satan, enters, carrying a load of clean sheets. "Laundry! Laundry man!"

The orphans greet him, "Mornin', Satan!"

Satan smiles at them, "Mornin', kids. Clean sheets once a month, whether you need 'em or not!" While he said that Ciel, hidden by the other orphans, gets into the laundry bag. "Hey, hey, hey, Grell. How's the prettiest gal south of 14th street?"

Grell growls irritated by the flirting, as Satan is not sexy enough for her. "Satan! Get out of here with that laundry!"

Satan goes over to the laundry bag that Ciel is in and picks it up. "So long, gorgeous…..and Merry Christmas!" He says as he leaves.

Grell checks to see if Ciel cleaned the floor. "Huh, you call this clean, Ciel. This place is a pigsty….Ciel? Ciel?

Undertaker chuckles, "Ciel ain't here!"

Grell replies, "What do you mean 'Ciel ain't here'?"

Ronald smirks. "He just went with Mr. Satan!"

Luca finishes, "In the laundry bag."

Grell yells, "SATAN!" Runs out of the orphanage. "Police! Police!"

Jack cheers, "No more hard-knock life for Ciel!"


	2. Chapter 1: Pluto!

**Ciel: Chapter 2**

**I'm really surprised at the response this story has gotten so far! Also it is so fun to write! Well, without further ado, this is chapter two of Ciel!  
_**

Ciel is now aimlessly walking about London on a chilly December afternoon a few hours after escaping the orphanage. Ash as a dogcatcher rushes past Ciel almost knocking him over. Ciel yells at him "Hey!" then he sighs in defeat and sits on a step outside the library feeling hungry. Finny passes by selling apples, "Apples! Apples! Two for a nickel!"  
Ciel gets a devious idea and runs up to Finny, "Excuse me, sir, but could you donate an apple to the orphan's picnic?"  
Finny gives him an apple, "Sure, why not? Nobody's buying 'em anyways!"  
Ciel chuckles, "Gee thanks, mister!"  
Finny thinks for a moment then questions, "Say, when is the orphan's picnic?"  
Ciel smirks taking a bite then shouts running away, "As soon as I take a bite!"  
Finny pouts in defeat at being conned by a child and wanders away in search of customers shouting again, "Apples! Apples!"  
The sound of barking dogs emits from Ash, the dogcatchers, truck as he comes back while pushing a cart with an empty dog cage still looking for dogs, "Have you seen any stray mutts around here?"  
Ciel shakes his head, "No, sir"  
Ash sighs, "Good, they must be running wild over near the castle." He leaves happily.  
Ciel watches him then notices Pluto come from behind a nearby building. This peeks his interest. "Huh, there's one he missed…" He cautiously goes over to Pluto. Pluto curiously trots over to Ciel in response and sniffs him. "They're after you, aren't they? Well, they're after me, too…. But don't worry; I'm not going to let them get either of us." He gently pets Pluto. "Everything's gonna be okay for the both of us."  
Aberline comes up to them feeling suspicious of them. "Hey, you! Little boy. Come here!"  
Ciel goes up to Aberline politely. "Yes, officer?"  
Aberline sees Pluto and questions Ciel, "That dog there, Ain't he a stray?"  
Ciel is taken aback by the question and decides to protect Pluto. "A stray? Oh no, officer. He's my dog!"  
Aberline isn't buying it. "Your dog, huh? So, what's his name?"  
Ciel hesitates for a moment while thinking, "His name? His name is… Pluto. Right! That's it!"  
Aberline sighs. "I really hate liars kid." He recognizes Ciel. "Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you the orphan that ran away this morning?" Ciel stutters out, "N-N-N-No!"  
**_**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**


End file.
